Loves Not Normal
by Loveless69
Summary: Ritsuka can't stop thinking about Soubi and when he comes for a visit things get heated, but will a knock on the door end their intimate moment?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This the first story that I have written, please tell me if you like it. And also if you like the story enough tell me if you want me to continue it.

Also, please give me your opinion if you think Ritsuka should lose his ears or not. I'm still debating that myself, and it will give me a place to start if I continue to write.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The rain outside continued on as Ritsuka sat in his desk mindlessly looking at pictures. Ritsuka had a strange desire to be with Soubi. His mind was full of him, when he looked at the photo collection on his wall of him and Soubi, something in him stirred. Ritsuka could still feel the soft tingle on his lips from where Soubi had kissed him three days ago. He hasn't seen him since.

"This isn't fair!" Ritsuka threw himself on his bed. "You tell me you love me then kiss me and leave." He stared blankly up at his ceiling imagining what it would feel like if he let Soubi touch his throbbing body.

Ritsuka felt his face heating up; he bounced off his bed and ran into the bathroom. He threw off his cloths and jumped in the tub. He let the water run and finally turned it off. His face was still hot from thinking about Soubi. He sank down into the water toying around with his Rubber ducky with his tail.

His phone rang just as he started to relax; it was a text from Soubi.

Soubi: What are you doing?

Ritsuka: Why should I tell you?

Soubi: Because I'd like to know what my Ritsuka is doing.

Ritsuka: I don't belong to you!

Soubi: What's wrong? Why are you yelling?

Ritsuka: You should know why I'm angry! And if you can't figure it out then stop texting me, and that's an order.

Soubi didn't reply. Ritsuka felt an urge to throw his phone across the bathroom but thought better of it; he might figure out why he was mad but he didn't think Soubi would.

Ritsuka walked down the hall leading to his room with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. As he walked in his room he found Soubi sitting on his computer chair smiling.

"Hello, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his slender build and the bandage was wrapped tightly around his neck. His hair was up in a pony tail, which was soaked with water but he still looked gorgeous Ritsuka thought. Soubi doesn't usually wear his hair up unless he's working on a project.

Ritsuka realized that he must have been working on something when he texted him and rushed over to see if Ritsuka was okay. He felt bad for screaming at him now.

"Why are you here?" Ritsuka replied. He walked over to his dresser and picked out some clothes. "Turn around so I can change."

"You can get dressed in front of me, I don't mind." He smiled.

Ritsuka got a tingling feeling in the pit of his belly; he turned his back to Soubi as his face reddened.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was worried about you, Ritsuka." Soubi replied.

"How did you get in?"

"Your balcony door was unlocked, so I let myself in."

Ritsuka's ears perked up as he heard Soubi get off the chair. Soubi placed his cold hands on Ritsuka's shoulders; he got goose bumps from his touch. Soubi trailed his hands along his back then around front and stopped on Ritsuka's belly. Ritsuka didn't breathe, he had forgotten how to. Soubi's touch had paralyzed him to his very core. He glued his body to Ritsuka's; Ritsuka felt Soubi's heat, it was warm and welcoming. Soubi slowly made small circle on his stomach as one hand slid up his chest and caressed his face.

"I love you." He simply said.

"You only love me because Seimei told you to." Ritsuka had said under a whisper. He wanted Soubi to let him go but at the same time he didn't.

"No, I love you because I do." Soubi whispered in his ear. His deep gentle voice sent shivers down Ritsuka's spine.

Soubi pressed his lips against Ritsuka's as his hand trailed down below Ritsuka's towel. Ritsuka gasped and pulled away from Soubi, but it was too late his cock was hard. Soubi smiled when he saw the bulge in his towel. Ritsuka blushed as he stepped away from Soubi.

"Don't be scared, I won't do anything you don't want me to." He said stepping closer.

Ritsuka backed up into the door looking straight at Soubi. Ritsuka wanted him so bad but he couldn't risk losing his ears at fifteen.

"Ritsuka, I want you." The way he said his name made Ritsuka go insane with hunger for him.

"I don't want to lose my ears so young. What would mother think?" Ritsuka said looking away from Soubi.

Soubi didn't have his ears; Ritsuka wished he knew when he got rid of them.

"I won't take away your ears. But I would like to hold you Ritsuka." Soubi engulfed Ritsuka in his strong arms. The bulge in Ritsuka's towel got bigger. Soubi grabbed it and felt his size.

"Not bad for a fifteen year old." Soubi joked.

"Ritsuka fell against Soubi's body feeling weak from his touch. He caught him in his hands and placed him on his bed. Soubi climbed in after him hovering over his body.

Ritsuka didn't know what to do anymore, he wanted Soubi but he also didn't want to lose his ears. Maybe he could have bit by bit to satisfy his hunger.

"Just don't touch me down there, and you'll be fine." Ritsuka tugged Soubi on to him placing his lips on his. Ritsuka didn't fight this time he let Soubi take him. Ritsuka entangled his fingers in Soubi's hair, pulling him closer and making the kiss intense between them. Their tongues danced together as if it was a sacred mating call. Ritsuka pulled away breathing hard.

Ritsuka looked deep into Soubi's eyes and whispered, "Take me."

Soubi smirked, "with pleasure."

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door made Ritsuka jump, "Ritsuka are you in there? Come down for dinner. Ritsuka!"

It was his insane mother, Ritsuka got off the bed the moment now ruined. He opened the door a little, "Mother, I'm not dressed yet, I'll be down for dinner in a little bit."

His mother only stared at him her wide eyes vacant then she turned and left.

Ristuka closed the door and turned back into the room Soubi was still sitting in the bed watching Ritsuka inventively.

"Shall we continue?"

Ritsuka shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Now that Ritsuka's head was clear, he was able to say no to Soubi. Soubi stared at him his eyes sad. Ritsuka couldn't look away from his gaze, of he wanted to, he'd give anything. But Ritsuka's pride didn't let Soubi know that he loves him.

Ritsuka sighed, "Soubi." He breathed his name, Soubi only started at Ritsuka his sapphire eyes full of lust.

Ritsuka walked over to where Soubi sat on his bed, "Take off your shirt and jacket until you're only down to your pants."

Soubi obeyed, "Yes."

Soubi stood in Ritsuka's room his slender body gleaming from the light. Ritsuka walked into Soubi's body hugging him. Now that Ritsuka was 15 he was almost as tall as Soubi, but he was still short a head.

Soubi hugged him pulling Ritsuka close against his body, he pulled Ritsuka onto his bed. Soubi hovered over his body, "Shall I continue?"

Ritsuka nodded.

Soubi smiled, Ritsuka's eyes were glazed over, and he was way past the point of return. Soubi lowered his head until their lips met. Soubi kissed Ritsuka for a minute then when Ritsuka began to mimic Soubi's every move Soubi pushed harder against Ritsuka. Ritsuka pushed back with his lips enjoying the way their bodies were tangled on his bed.

Soubi stuck his tongue in Ritsuka's mouth, Ritsuka didn't protest, he gladly opened for him. Soubi knew what he was doing.

Soubi began to kiss Ritsuka's neck leaving marks as his lips trailed down. Soubi reached under Ritsuka's towel fondling with Ritsuka's package.

Ritsuka gasped at Soubi's icy hands. Soubi ignored him and continued, his lips caught one of Ritsuka's nipples. Soubi's tongue trailed in circles around his nipple then he sucked on it. Soubi bit down gently in his nipple making his cock even harder. Then without warning Soubi bit down harder making Ritsuka moan loud. Soubi knew just where to touch him, as if he had an entire map to his body.

Ritsuka heard metal tickling then realized that Soubi was taking his pants off. Ritsuka looked down, Soubi's giant meat stick was staring Ritsuka right in the face. Ritsuka enjoyed watching gay porn in his spare time but he's never seen one that big before. Soubi tore off Ritsuka towel to reveal his swollen cock.

Soubi sat with his legs open and he pulled Ritsuka up by the arms. They sat facing each other both of their cocks standing up straight. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hands placing them on his hot member. Then Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's and he began rubbing it up and down.

Ritsuka moaned, he wasn't used to having someone else touch him besides his usual nightly visit from his own hand.

"Do what I do." Soubi said in a whisper.

Ritsuka obeyed, he mimicked Soubi's hands as they trailed up and down his cock. Ritsuka gasped and cum squirted out of Ritsuka's cock, he fell forward against Soubi body breathing heavy.

Soubi only smiled at Ritsuka's innocence. Soubi pushed back Ritsuka onto his bed Ritsuka started up at the ceiling still breathing heavy.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"I'm fine." He breathed. "Continue."

"Yes."

Ritsuka saw Soubi grab something off of his desk, what did he take? Ritsuka looked at Soubi, he was bent over Ritsuka but his hand was behind him.

"Soubi what are you doing?"

Soubi smiled, "I'll show you." Soubi turned around on his knees and Ritsuka say something circular and white just inside Soubi's ass.

"What is it?" But Ritsuka knew the answer.

"The water bottle that was on the desk, I like to have my ass stuffed when I have sex."

Ritsuka's face turned red.

Soubi turned back around hovering over Ritsuka's body. Soubi slowly brought his cock forward as he planted the head right into the small opening of the hole. Then he slowly moved forward, Soubi's cock had a hard time fitting inside Ritsuka's tiny hole.

Ritsuka's nails dug into Soubi's shoulders as his giant cock rammed Ritsuka.

"You're so big!" Ritsuka almost yelled.

Soubi continued ramming Ritsuka, spreading his whole wider and wider and when his ass got used to him he would push in deeper.

Soubi laid Ritsuka down on his bed he put his large hands over his stomach. "Put your hands here." Soubi said, almost breathless.

Ritsuka placed his hands on his belly and Soubi covered his hands with his. "Do you feel that?"

Soubi pressed harder and then Ritsuka felt it. Ritsuka could feel Soubi's cock deep in his ass so much so he felt a nudge in his belly every time Soubi thrusted forward. Ritsuka still didn't believe that Soubi was really inside him.

Soubi switched positions with Ritsuka, Soubi was lying on the bed and now Ritsuka was on top, Soubi's cock slid farther up Ritsuka's ass and he almost screamed.

"Please," Ritsuka begged. "I need you in deeper."

Soubi slammed his cock deeper inside Ritsuka; there was no more room his ass was filled with Soubi's cock.

"Faster!" Ritsuka screamed.

Soubi obeyed. He thrusted his cock harder into Ritsuka, his weight helped Ritsuka stay on as Soubi shoved his cock faster and faster into Ritsuka's hole. Then Ritsuka's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body twitched as Soubi came into Ritsuka's hole.

Ritsuka's orgasm was over but Soubi kept coming. He shoved all the semen Soubi had inside of him into Ritsuka's body.

It pooled over inside of Ritsuka his insides currently all twisted up from Soubi's cock. But he didn't care. That's just what he wanted.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka off his cock and semen slowly began to seep out of his ass.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said. "I want to keep you inside longer. How do I make it stop coming out?"

"Turn around." Soubi said.

Ritsuka turned around and he felt something press into his ass, not as big as Soubi but close enough.

"What did you do?" Ritsuka asked still turned over.

"I'm stuffing a water bottle into your ass." Soubi said.

Then Ritsuka felt something else.

"Now what is it?"

"You'll see."

Ritsuka grabbed the sheets and stuffed his face into the bed trying not to scream. Ritsuka realized that Soubi was stuffing a water bottle and his cock in his ass side by side.

Soubi thrusted forward again making Ritsuka's hole even bigger. Ritsuka's body shook for a moment then he relaxed after a minute of being stretched and teased. It hurt but it felt so good. Ritsuka moaned from pleasure and then he felt a wave hit him and more of Soubi's semen entered him.

Soubi slowly took his cock out, but left the bottle inside having Ritsuka enjoy having something inside.

"Turn around." Ritsuka said.

Soubi obeyed.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi's ass it was hard to see the bottle, his ass had swallowed it hole. Ritsuka put his fingers up to his ass and opened it wide with his hands. He shoved his fist inside, felt the bottle and pulled it out, it came out slowly. It must have been a long time since Soubi was the one that got fucked his ass was tight.

Ritsuka put the bottle next to him and shoved his own cock into Soubi's ass. The bottle had stretched it some so Ritsuka's cock was able to fit without and effort. He did what he remembered Soubi doing. He rammed him harder and harder and when he heard Soubi moan Ritsuka smiled. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

Ritsuka continued to ram Soubi until he came inside him. He came as much as Soubi did and all of it went inside him.

Ritsuka pulled out pleased to see Soubi's face red and hot.

Semen started to seep of his ass. Ritsuka walked over to his desk, he took two soda cans from his desk drawer where he keeps a secret stash of junk food.

Ritsuka shoved one can up Soubi's ass. Soubi arched his back. The can was wider than the bottle, then Ritsuka shoved the other can and it disappeared inside his ass.

The two of them stood facing each other, then sat on the bed and both winced as the bottle and cans went farther up their ass. Soubi enjoyed pain so this was pleasure for him, but for Ritsuka it was a pleasure that hurt.

Ritsuka saw his reflection in the mirror he didn't have cat ears or a tail.

He didn't care though.

They both laid down on Ritsuka's bed entangling their legs together.

"I love you." Soubi said.

Ritsuka smiled and responded by kissing Soubi on the lips and stroking his cock.

This would soon become a nightly ritual.


End file.
